1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program capable of accurately assigning sensibility information to given contents of different countries or cultures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a desired content can be searched from a large amount of contents by assigning thereto metadata (for example, genre or the like) indicating features of the content.
Particularly, recently, there has been proposed a technique where a content suitable for emotion (mood) of a user is searched and recommended by assigning sensibility information (hereinafter, referred to as a label) to the content as metadata, or the like (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-172523), or a technique where a content having mood labels corresponding to context (indicating a situation and a state of a user) designated by the user is searched for and recommended (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-207218).